¡Juguemos al escondite!
by Itzu-chan
Summary: Cuando eres niño, cualquier lugar es un buen escondite... cualquier lugar. Not Yaoi


¡Juguemos al escondite!

-Recuerda, no hagas desorden...

- Si mamá...

- Y recuerda lavarte los dientes antes de irte a la cama...- la madre continua arreglando la mochila de su pequeño, mientras otra mujer que le acompañaba solo los veía, riendo levemente.

- Si mamá- _"si mamá"_. Eso era todo lo que el niño de pelo azabache contestaba ante los recordatorios de su extremadamente atenta madre.

- Y no comas más de lo que te den- Esta vez lo hizo sonar más como una advertencia.

-¡Mamá!- esta vez el ojivioleta fue quien reprochó. Su madre podía pedirle cualquier cosa, pero... ¿que comiera menos?, ¡eso jamás! Ni siquiera porque se quedaría en casa de Ryoma por un fin de semana; él sabía como ganarse a la Señora Echizen, y no dudaría en requerir a sus _tácticas_.

-Gracias por cuidar de él Rinko, cualquier cosa solo llámanos

La madre de la familia Takeshi subió al auto donde esperaba su esposo. Estaba aún preocupada por dejar solo a su chiquillo, pero su esposo insistía en que debían tomarse un tiempo, relajarse... descansar un rato de aquel mini-torbellino que era el azabache, y soltárselo a otra persona, aunque sea por unos pocos días.

- No te preocupes Momoko, lo cuidaremos muy bien. ¡Que tengan buen viaje!- Y así luego de la despedida el automóvil emprendió su marcha. El pequeño Momo observo con tristeza al auto mientras éste se alejaba cada vez más, hasta desaparecer.

***********************************************************************

-Y bien... ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Ryoma?

La mañana había pasado con velocidad y le daba paso a una soleada tarde.

Dos niños se encontraban reunidos en un jardín enorme, que estaba cubierto por varias montañas de juguetes esparcidos por todo el lugar. Habían estado jugando por un buen rato y ahora, simplemente no tenían nada que hacer; el hecho de ser niños no quiere decir que no pueden ser ociosos.

El infante de ojos miel no contestó nada ante la pregunta de su amigo. La verdad es que no se le ocurría nada interesante.

Momoshiro seguía insistiendo en que le dijera algo que hacer, pues de lo contrario seguro la madre de Ryoma les pondría a hacer las tareas de la escuela para entretenerse. Quería aprovechar el tiempo, así que buscó una solución rápida.

-¡Ya sé, juguemos al escondite!- El pequeño de cabello azabache salto de repente mirando a Ryoma con entusiasmo y ojitos brillosos. El pequeño Echizen lo pensó por un momento; no era tan mala idea.

- Bien, tú cuentas.- respondió con indiferencia, lo cual hizo a su amiguito enfadar

Momoshiro le miraba incrédulo. ¿Desde cuándo decidieron eso? Y por supuesto, jamás se quedaría callado

-¿Eh? ¿Y por que yo?

Esas últimas palabras se quedaron en el aire. Ambos niños se miraron de forma desafiante. _Mmm...Vamos a ver..._El violeta taladrando sobre el dorado; el dorado apuñalando al violeta. Momo no quería contar; Ryoma se negaba a hacerlo.

Y solo había una forma de resolver esto...

Ambos alzaron sus pequeños puños al aire, lentamente y sin despegar la vista uno del otro. Una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente, haciendo que le gorra de Ryoma se saliera un poco de su lugar ya que aún le quedaba algo grande. Rápidamente y sin dudar, bajaron sus puños hasta que...

-"¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!"- corearon ambos niños al mismo tiempo.

Los dos tenían mucha confianza en sí mismos y en su suerte, aunque no pensaron que tendrían la misma...

Los resultados fueron: Ambos papel.

Lo intentaron una vez más, pero el resultado no cambió: Ambos escogieron piedra. _Mmm..._ Momo empezaba a molestarse, y Ryoma ni se diga, ninguno iba a aceptar que el otro era mejor. Así que lo hicieron de nuevo...

-¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!- Lo repitieron decenas de veces y el resultado era igual: Ambos elegían lo mismo. Hasta que en una oportunidad Ryoma escogió tijeras y Momoshiro papel.

-¡Te gane! Ahora cuenta despacio hasta diez, y no espíes- le señalo el oji miel a su compañero de forma burlona.

-¡Qué! ¿Estás loco? No, vamos a hacerlo de nuevo- Momoshiro no iba a aceptar su derrota ¿Perder contra Ryoma? No, ¡imposible!

-¡Oye, yo gané, acéptalo!

-¡Que no!- Momo-chan parecía experto en hacer berrinches.

Ambos refunfuñaban enfrentando sus caras, hasta que...

-¡Momo eres un tramposo, ya no quiero jugar contigo! ¡Mamá!-Ryoma se dirigía hacia adentro a delatar a su amigo, pero este reaccionó. Se había portado mal y se lo iban a contar a su mami...

-¡No espera, Ryoma!-dijo Momo apresuradamente mientras corría para detener a Ryoma-Está bien, yo cuento-Esto último lo dijo con cara de amargado. _Ryoma chismoso._

Echizen sonrió con arrogancia._ Sabía que funcionaria._

- Bien, cuenta hasta diez entonces...- el azabache se dio la vuelta y se cubrió ambos ojos con las manos.

-Uno...dos...tres...cuatro..._ "¿Qué iba después?"..._ah cinco... ¡ocho, nueve y diez! ¡Listo o no ahí voy!- el pequeño se dio la vuelta y vio que Ryoma no estaba por ningún lado. Para Takeshi la búsqueda sería difícil, ya que gracias al tamaño del cuerpo del oji miel, podría caber prácticamente en cualquier lado.

Decidió empezar a buscar dentro de la casa. Al pasar por la sala encontró a Rinko sentada, leyendo un libro tranquilamente. Ésta al ver entrar al pequeño azabache supuso qué era lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente le hizo caso omiso.

Busco detrás del sofá y debajo de los muebles, pero no encontró a Ryoma. Ahora vería en la cocina, si fuese él allí se escondería.

Dentro de la cocina el primer lugar que reviso fue el refrigerador, quien sabe tal vez Ryoma estaba allí dentro.

Pero no encontró lo que buscaba, en cambio encontró un lindo paquete de Pudding de vainilla que parecía esta llamándolo y como era de confianza para la familia, supuso que no estaría mal que tomara uno... o dos.

Las horas pasaron con velocidad y Momoshiro aun no encontraba al chico de la gorra.

No sabía que Ryoma fuese tan bueno jugando al escondite, pero no se rendiría. Solo tenía que buscar más.

Esta vez llego al patio trasero, donde se encontraba el templo que la familia Echizen cuidaba. Y debajo de una gran campana retozaba Nanjiroh, ojeando una de sus revistas. El pequeño oji violeta se reviso casi todo el patio en busca de su amiguito, pero ni rastro de él.

Un sonoro bostezo salió de los labios de Nanjiroh, mientras le daba vuelta a la página.

-Valla, valla...- una sonrisa pervertida se dibujo en el rostro del "señor Echizen". Momo al escucharlo se acerco a él...

-Disculpe, ¿ha visto a Ryoma?-

-¿Eh?...ah no.- dijo el mayor sin apartar la vista de sus revistas. Takeshi frunció el ceño. Se acercó un poco para ver que lo que el señor leía con tanta atención eran unas simples revistas de chicas, alcanzo a leer una palabra bastante extraña, pero no se molestó en preguntar.

Por ahora su mayor prioridad era encontrar al oji miel. Se juró a si mismo que lo haría, cueste lo que cueste.

Revisó toda la casa una vez más, pero esta vez busco en los lugares más "recónditos". Busco debajo de los muebles y detrás del Televisor, en las gavetas, detrás de refrigerador (detrás del pudding) en el microondas... incluso dentro de su mochila de la escuela. Increíblemente Ryoma jamás fue encontrado, era casi como si se hubiera esfumado del universo; era eso o se había vuelto invisible.

El reloj marco una hora más y ya Momoshiro se había cansado de buscar. Decepcionado camino hacia la habitación del "Principito del tenis" para esperarlo allí.

Pero cuando iba por el pasillo una voz bastante familiar llamo su atención...

"_¡It´s a me! ¡Mario!... ¡Hello!_

El pequeño azabache acelero el paso al escuchar esa musiquita tan pegadiza. Al llegar a la habitación no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos...

Ryoma se encontraba muy sentado frente al televisor; control en mano, disfrutando del afamado juego del regordete y bigotudo plomero.

Momo estaba que se le caía la quijada...

-¿Ryoma...?

-¡Ah, Momoshiro al fin llegas!- contesta el pequeño de la gorra al ver a su amigo entrar. Este solo se acerca a él, como si no creyera lo que veía.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te busque por todos lados-

-No te voy a decir...- contestó el pequeño Echizen sin apartar su vista de la pantalla y sin dejar de apretar botones.

– ¿Por que no?-

-Porque es mi escondite secreto, y se te digo ya no sería secreto-Ryoma hablaba son la mayor de la simpleza estampada en su voz. Trataba de concentrarse más en su juego que en el oji violeta, pero eso era difícil cuando Chibi-Momo esta sobre él, rogándole que le diga.

-Porfa, porfa, porfa...-

Al final el pequeño Echizen tuvo que ceder.

-Está bien te diré... ¡pero quítateme de encima, me harás perder!- Echizen puso el juego en pausa y miro serio al ojivioleta.- Mira...mi escondite secreto...- Momo se emocionaba cada vez mas- es...en el mundo cinco de Mario...-

Silencio...

-¡Ryoma, mentiroso!- grito el azabache señalando acusadoramente al susodicho.

-No me creas- se encogió de hombros y continuo con su juego, ignorando al azabache.

Las palabras de Ryoma se escuchaban cada vez más y más sinceras. Aunque Takeshi seguía firme sosteniendo eso de que él era un mentiroso no pudo evitar llegar a dudar un poco.

Momoshiro no sabía por qué... pero después de tanto insistir...

Por un segundo, un mínimo segundo... parecía habérselo creído...

**Fin**

***************************************************************************

**Bueno aquí termina... tal vez no es muy interesante, es que lo hice hace mucho tiempo, solo que me daba pereza leerlo ^^U**

**Fue basado en una experiencia real (Ahhh esos tiempos) espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí! cualquier cometario será recibido!! Nyaaaa...! gracias por leer!! =3**


End file.
